Cabin layouts for passenger aircrafts comprise usually three different types: first class, business class and economy class. In order to optimize the utilization of the capacity the aircraft, companies wish to change the cabin layout depending on how many reservations for each class are available. In order to receive a profitable and short reconfiguration time, the aircraft companies need to change the passenger seat configuration very quickly.
Because modern passenger seats are equipped with several electronic devices, it is not enough to change just the seat position, but also the connection of the electronic data and power cables. According to the references, the cables of the seats are embedded in so-called raceways. Wherever a cable should be connected to a seat, the raceway provides a raceway outlet wherein the cable may exit and may be connected to an electronic device, for instance in a seat. If an aircraft company needs to change the space between each seat, it may be necessary to provide new raceways to position the exits for the cables on the right position, usually close to the seat leg. As a result for this complicated system, the duration to reconfigure the cabin layout is quite long and complicated.